Updated General Nonsense Wiki
Welcome to General Nonsense! HI! I'm a person on General Nonsense more commonly known as Cotton. Here are some things you should know before entering the topic. * Taylor Rose is smol, don't corrupt her. * Please don't post minion memes, we have been known to not like those 'memes' * Follow the Quizup Guidelines. * Minecat is our memelord, show respect. * Be careful of some of the people on here, we’ve had some run-ins before. * Post about anything. * Have fun, and feel free to dm anyone you wish. * Please don't try and reinstall the government. Sounds good, never works. General Nonsense People Now that you've read that, I will start to describe everyone I have ever talked to on this topic. (If you want a description, dm me) Minecat: Minecat is known as our memelord, she gives great memes and is funny overall, nobody knows where she gets here memes but sometimes greatness must remain a secret. I'm also pretty sure she likes hentai. Ender: Ender is a very tired, strange, and great being, it used to be that nobody knew their gender. They are the very reason I know of general nonsense, and I'm very glad to know them in real life. Ender usualy says stuff like: 'honk' 'heck' 'suck an egg' 'we are all going to die' and other quotes that I'm too lazy to type. Nobody but me knows the source of her great memes. "im ender and i will shove lettuce in your eye sockets if you steal my memes" Taylor Rose: SMOL BEAN. DO. NOT. RUIN. *Cough* Sorry, anyway, she is known as the smol bean of the topic. If there is a person you should talk to, it's her. She posts a lot about ariana grande and is great at singing. Daisy: ANOTHER SMOL BEAN. Daisy is another great person, though not as innocent as Taylor, she is still a very nice person and deserves the role of Smol Bean. I suggest DMing her too Dilara: THIS GIRL IS AMAZING AND SHE CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND! Though we don't talk much I've been able to gather up some information on her. Dilara is an old General Nonsense user from god knows how long. She is known to obsess over one celebrity, then move on to another. She has some pretty great memes too. My.Ships.Are.Sinking.: Liv is a person who I can relate to, and joke with. I somehow became her daughter when stuff that I don't remeber happened. She is dating Ethan as of current and at one point posted hentai. JustANormalRedHead: Liz is an old user on the topic and posted a lot of mixed things. I'd say she was one of the first people i talked to on the topic and don't regret it. On our first talk, a certain user (*COUGHENDERCOUGH*) came in and started shipping us, but we messed with Ender a few times but we have stopped. On December 10th, 2027, she announced that she would be leaving QuizUp because of her dad. A month later, she returned. Dat One Guy (INACTIVE): Dat was a pretty chill guy, he was the one i was with when discovering a very gay song and claiming it as the theme of GN while laughing maniacally. However, due to his mother he had to delete Quizup. He will be missed. Kit: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Kit is one of the greatest people alive, along with her cereal. She is a person who could easily put a smile on your face without trying. Taater: d a d d y SharpRhyme: Oh Elliott: Thank you for existing and putting up for my sad excuses of replies Asuna: WAIFU Vivi; Pretty chill and great Slowtown: Honestly I couldn't imagine what life would be like right now without her. She has been a big influence on me in great ways, she was an old user on GN and is some what active now. Hackmanite: She's been here for a while, and sometimes posts things with some degree of quality. She does this weird roleplay thing sometimes and she goes on random hiatus. She has a really cute dog named Dexter and he's the goodest boy on the block. Nocturne: A guy who posts lyrics and calls everyone’s sluts. He never really posts any memes and deserves to live. i will fight anyone who disagrees Sam Is The New Cancer: Sam is another person I would suggest talking to. She has pretty dank memes and a great personality. She also really fun to be on voice chat with. Labradoodle: Now this person is my person to go to if i want to post fanfiction, or stalk users. We even managed to fi- oh I probably shouldn't mention it. But seriously, this is one chill person. Garnoot: Alright so I'm just gonna add her here cause this doof nugget deserves to be mentioned. So she's honestly just amazing, simple as that. Very chill and also great sense of humor, also lil side note that she will probably send you some hilarious video links. SPECIALLLL FRIEEENNNNNDDDDD Purple: I don't think I should be the one to write this seeing as I don't know him that well but well he's been really kind to me and really funny and he's pretty great so you should like totally become friends with him. Also, pfft he has the mega gay. Stelaci: Stelaci is such a good boi and I love her a lot (no homo). She's so easy to talk to and she can keep a conversation going with youtube video links. She says a lot of family friendly things such as "Im sick of your shit" and gives uplifting advice and occasionally says "Pftttt" but not that often. Also if she calls me a doof nugget one more time I'm filing for a divorce and I'm taking all the children. Gwen: Gwen was a frequent user on GN. She was known for her love of Heathers the Musical, as well as Christian Slater and Winona Ryder. Asuna accused her of lying about having been raped and depressed and made an exposé post in February of 2018. Gwen left GN later that day, to the dismay of many users to whom Gwen was a very trusted friend. Cotton: Cotton is literally the most amazingly awesome and wonderful person ever. (Guys why I'm awful) (you’re great you need to start seeing it yourself) Zero (pretty sure she's inactive: Zero is one of the cutest smol beans ever known to exist. She was once a user on the topic but has left for classified reasons. She was one of the most chill and greatest people to talk to. Also a good noodle History of General Nonsense As for the history, I will base stuff off of what I remember, feel free to edit history of the place. When I first joined, there weren't many people. I only talked to Ender and posted memes but suddenly disappeared. When I came back there were so many new people, like Franziska and Miles, Rainipril and many others. Though when I returned, it was not as I had hoped it would be. We were at war with the Jokes Topic, and a government had been formed, the president being Rainipril. There had been a meme that was being spammed by people, the meme was known as, 'What is high volume?'. Soon after, the Government was taken down and was back to normal, for the mean time. A younger, very special user, had gotten into a fight with another user, and in their heated argument it sparked another meme called "Child? I'm nine. What are you 6? sorry 5?" This quote was taken directly from the argument and was then warped into a beautiful hellspawn lovechild of the topic and pent up frustration. Examples include but are not limited to "Child? I'm fine" "Child? I'm a high volume" And many other variants. User Seeing as I had left AGAIN, I had returned when another spam was happening. People were spamming the Vegans Topic with meat, and with me being the horrible person I am, I joined in. Needless to say those topics died. Once I had left and came back again, things were very different, new people, new memes. As mentioned in people, Liz was one of the first people I talked to. She was doing a tag yourself and she said we would make some for more people, but me being the obvious person I am commented, 'But you don't know me.'. But her reply is what got me, 'I'll do you- wait that sounded wrong.' But on another note, it was on the same day I met Taylor Rose. All we did was talk about the nude picture of Pete Wentz. oof Soon after a user by the name of DeonaCross came along and started to discriminate me for a joke in my user, but I didn't really take her seriously with all this 'God hates gays' business. Instead the entire topic started DMing her and soon I got blocked. Soon after I went on my alt account to take her down. Along with sending nazi symbols and that god and satan snuggle and such. Needless to say she got all triggered so I sent her the suicide hotline number. But that's all for her, next up we have cat wars with me and Taylor. It all started after I had gotten my kitten, so I was excited so I would brag. But soon after Taylor posted a picture of her cat we got into a hilarious argument of who had a cuter cat. Nobody won. Literally people joined in posting pictures of other animals. Way to go guys. mega gay LEGENDARY LESBIAN H U N K Y - D O R Y H O M O S E X U A L A M A Z I N G A S E X U A L The General Nonsense Wars * The Great Jokes Topic War * The Battle of Salmonkin * The Moogie Wars * The Pineapple Pizza Civil War * The Siege of Party Palaceed * The Battle of Merlin * The Gwen VS Nocturne Showdown The Great Jokes Topic War Since the creation of General Nonsense, the topic and the Jokes topic have been feuding. But before you learn about the war and it's causes, you must learn about the enemy. The Jokes Topic is a topic where white girls and religious soccer parents in training go to post their god-forsaken, totally awful, out of date, crusty dusty ass memes that one can often times find on Facebook. These memes are the lowest of the low, and high exposure to them may cause multiple forms of cancer, heart disease, brain damage, muscle spasms, drowsiness, and often times death. The civilians of this dumpster fire are what we refer to as "normies" due to their little to no knowledge of internet culture as a whole, basing most of their presence on the internet on the safest and most exposed points of the virtual iceberg. The mysterious and social creatures are found in packs among their own kind, and remain passive unless provoked in most cases. They have their own crude forms of communication, using emoticons to express basic emotions, and memes that often include small yellow humanoid creatures called minions to strike up conversations, discuss issues, to entertain themselves, or for any other occasion they deem fit in their mainstream society. Aggravating the typical Jokes topic dweller is not a very difficult task and is sometimes used as a form of entertainment for the users of General Nonsense, all one has to do is lightly insult one of the dwellers, bring up something defying religion, or speak openly about an uncommon political view that goes against mainstream media, and there you have an insulted dweller of the Jokes topic. But sometimes it get's taken a little too far and the dwellers try to attack. They gather their packs, and try to block/report the user, sometimes publicly or privately threatening them. This can result in some hilarious arguments between users, but it is to never be taken too far, for most dwellers are mentally below average. One day in the summer of 2016, a dweller decided that they had enough of the constant pestering from the General Nonsense topic and started an uprising. They created propaganda, did mass reports, and spammed our holy lands with their impure and horrific normie humor and emoticons that displayed their unsavory emotions. In the end however, with the help of our strong unrelenting warriors and memelords led by former President Rainipril, and former Vice President HBF, General Nonsense emerged victorious into the dawn. There is still the occasional brawl between our rival clans, but we are prepared for attack at any moment. The Battle of Salmonkin The Battle of Salmonkin was a small civil dispute in the walls of our own homelands in which the General Nonsense government was abolished in a vote by the people. Former President Rainipril had been absent during the dispute. The main causes of the government being shut down were: A general sense of anarchy on the topic due to multiple mass parties and weddings that caused mass destruction, a lack of staff with reliable experience, the upset with the wars, and corruption. The government was officially abolished on January 28th of 2017. Since then there have been multiple attempts to rebuild it, but none have succeeded in the slightest. As of early 2018 no government stands, leaving the topic to run itself in uniform chaos. The Moogie Wars The Moogie wars are a series of ongoing wars between the entire platform that is Quizup, and the Moogies. Whether the Moogies are an enemy, or a virus of some kind is debatable, but they are currently viewed as an enemy of the topic and an active threat. Due to the sensitive nature of the wars and the mystery surrounding the origin of the Moogies, very little is open to the public at the moment. When Moogies attack they cut off all communication, and spread confusion in their wake with the horrific war cry of "Whoops! The Moogies are at it again!". They have taken many a brave soldier and are still threatening our haven to this day. We have multiple spies, and a highly trained military to defend us from their relentless attacks but in case of emergency all citizens are advised to retreat to Party Palaceed, or another designated safe zone. Most news will be reported by the GN Newsstand, it is highly recommended that you stay up to date with all news on the wars as they continue. The Pineapple Pizza Civil War The Pineapple Pizza Civil War was a pretty simple and brief war where the citizens of the topic were divided over whether or not pineapple should be allowed to be a topping on pizza. The war only lasted about 1-2 weeks (Reports vary, reliable sources needed) but was fought with such intensity that it was possibly one of the deadliest wars in General Nonsense history, and the issue is still debated about to this day. Users did everything in their power to try and convince the opposing side that their stance was the one true correct viewpoint about pineapple on pizza. Users changed their names to fit their stance, spammed posts about it, went on rather passionate rants about how they felt, and even went so far as to jokingly (in some cases) report or block other users. The madness eventually cleared up as those still left standing grew weary with the aches of battle, agreeing to live in peace. There is still tension between thee two sides, but in unspoken mutual agreement we never talk about it ever unless it's for medical or historical purposes. The Siege of Party Palaceed The Siege of Party Palaceed was a battle fought between the former government and the people of the topic, and was one of the reasons the government was destroyed. At the time this took place, there had been a series of wild and destructive celebratory events held on the main General Nonsense topic, inciting a ban due to complaints from otherwise neutral and peaceful citizens. This ban however was not effective and the partying continued. One day it became too much and in one last attempt to restore peace, a sub-topic was made by user Izzy Fox called Party Palaceed. This instead of attacking the parties, gave the party animals a place to contain the party and be as wild as they wanted so long as they did not disrupt the peace of the main topic. Many events have occurred in the Palaceed; weddings, parties with different themes, murders, and is the main source of the illegal Smile Dip trade. Hackmanite the leader of the Smile Dip cartel is responsible for the New Years Crimson Massacre of 2017 that took place at the Palaceed, in which a local smol under this influence of Smile Dip, snapped and killed 13 other partying guests. The Battle of Merlin For anybody of you who don't know, there was an elder man on General Nonsense who posted a sexist 'meme'. His name was Merlin. One day us natives on GN were on the topic just chilling and having fun, but then when people refreshed the page, we all saw the horror that would start a feud. We saw one of those sexist facebook memes with the typical cry laughing emoji. We had asked him to post those memes on the Jokes topic, but he only got mad at us and started posting about us. Soon after, Merlin started arguing with yours truly (cotton) and threatened to call the cops. To their dismay the reply wasn't backing off, it was simply stating that she could easily tell the cops that he was a pedophile, which would make sense seeing as it was an old man arguing with a then 14 year old girl. But Kit then intervened and tried to talk it out, but however got nowhere. Loads of people were blocked that day, many people were mad. I had tried conversing with him one more time on an alt account, but got yelled at again. The war soon ended when a user that has been mentioned before, JustANormalRedHead came and commented about the event, calming everyone down. The Gwen VS Nocturne Showdown This was a battle that still haunts people up to this day. The two users, Gwen and Remy were at each others throats one day after Remy asked for nudes. It caused a huge disturbance in the peace. I however had no part in this event. Though some users whom I won't name did. But it has been said that Gwen has left GN. Category:Browse Category:Quizup Category:General Nonsense Category:GN Category:General Category:Nonsense